


Movin’ Right Along

by The Happy Hufflepuff (ijustthink)



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s sort of a song fic?, MSR, This is cute and dumb and only 500 words give it a try, a classic x-files car fic, they sing the muppets soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustthink/pseuds/The%20Happy%20Hufflepuff
Summary: “Movin’ right along we found a life on the highway, and your way is my way, so trust my navigation.”Dedicated to all those scenes of Mulder and Scully on long car rides together.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 4





	Movin’ Right Along

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Jim Henson or Disney or whoever owns the Muppets now. Almost all the dialogue comes from that scene with Fozzie and Kermit in the car together in the original movie. Also of course, thank you Chris Carter for letting me borrow your FBI agents.

_(Scene begins with Mulder and Scully getting into their small rental car from the parking lot of the motel they stayed in last night.)_

**Mulder:** Oh, it’s a gorgeous day!  
**Scully:** Yep, certainly is.  
**Mulder** : Terrific day for a drive.  
**Scully:** Yeah, it’s beautiful country out here.  
**Mulder:** A fox and an FBI Agent seeing America.  


_(Mulder smirks and puts in Movin’ Right Along from the Muppets soundtrack cassette tape)_

**Scully:** Really Mulder, the Muppets?  
**Mulder:** Come on Scully, this song reminds me of us.  


_(The song begins and Mulder starts singing badly)_

**Mulder:** Movin’ right along in search of good times and good news. With good friends you can’t lose.  
**Scully:** _(not yet singing)_ This could become a habit.  
**Mulder:** Opportunity knocks once, let’s reach out and grab it. Together we’ll nab it. We’ll hitch hike, bus, or yellow cab it!  
**Scully:** _(laughing a bit incredulous)_ Cab it?  


**Mulder:** We’re movin’ right along. Footloose and fancy free. Getting there is half the fun, come share it with me. _(Singing lyrics very earnestly. Trying to give Scully sad puppy eyes and drive at the same time.)_  
**Scully:** _(begrudgingly)_ We’re movin’ right along.  
**Mulder:** Dug-a dung, dug-a dung _(Scully rolls her eyes at this)_ We’ll learn to share the load.  
**Scully:** We don’t need a MAP _(Scully emphasizes this by unfolding a large map and stares pointedly at Mulder)_ to keep this show on the road.

_(Cut to scene of Mulder and Scully on site of a known X-Files case, some creepy swamp town back-water area with lots of windy roads)_

**Scully:** _(looking at map directions)_ Alright Mulder, I want you to turn left if you see a fork in the road.  
**Mulder:** Sure, turn left at the fork in the road... _(a large fork-like pronged mysterious object is lodged in the middle of the road)_ Oh Scully...  
**Scully:** ....I don’t believe that.  


**Scully:** Movin’ right along, we’ve found a life on the highway. _(Looking out the window at the long endless highway finding it peaceful, beginning to enjoy herself)_  
**Mulder:** And your way is my way.  
**Scully:** So trust my navigation. _(smiles at Mulder, and folds up map)_  


**Mulder:** California Here we come, come pie-in-the-sky land.  
**Scully:** _(dreamily)_ Palm trees and warm sand  
**Mulder:** _(getting distracted by how pretty Scully looks when she seems happy and relaxed)_ Though sadly we just left Rhode Island.  
**Scully:** We did WHAT!?  
**Mulder:** Just forget it.

 **Both:** We’re movin’ right along  
**Mulder:** Hey LA where have you gone?  
_(Cut to scene: Scully at a pay phone at a rest stop in tall forested area sounding very annoyed)_  
**Scully:** Send someone to fetch us, we’re in Saskatchewan.

 _(Cut to early morning, Mulder nearly falling asleep at the wheel after driving all night)_  
**Mulder:** Movin’ right along _(yawns loudly)_ You take it you know best.  
_(They pull over and Scully takes the drivers seat. Mulder passes out head resting on her shoulder.)_  
**Scully:** _(softly, almost to herself.)_ Hey, I’ve never seen the sun come up in the West.


End file.
